The power semiconductor device is used for various uses including a power converter (inverter) used for a power conditioner of a solar cell, a motor drive control, a compressor control of an air-conditioner and the like. The further energy saving of home electric appliances and the like, and the spread of natural power sources, such as solar power generation, are progressing especially in recent years for realization of a countermeasure of the global warming and a sustainable society. Therefore, the need for the power semiconductor device also increases, and the technology development for correspondence to the large electric power and large electric current and the high efficiency thereof is performed.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-22960 relates to the power semiconductor device (inverter module), especially the reduction and equalization of parasitic inductance and the routing of the gate wire in parallelization of the power semiconductor elements, such as MOSFET (Metal Oxide Semiconductor Field Effect Transistor) or IGBT (Insulated Gate Bipolar Transistor) corresponding to improvement in speedup of the switching speed and enlargement of the electric current, are described.
FIG. 7 is a schematic plan view which shows the internal configuration of the conventional power semiconductor device which is disclosed by, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-22960.
The conventional power semiconductor device, which is shown in FIG. 7, is a power module of so-called 2in1 where four MOSFETs 107 as power semiconductor elements that perform switching on the high-voltage side and four MOSFETs 108 as elements that perform switching on the low-voltage side are mounted on the lead frame in parallel at each side. This module functions as a single-phase inverter circuit in a case of two pieces and as a three-phase inverter circuit in a case of three pieces.
The portions denoted by reference numerals 101, 102 and 103 as shown in FIG. 7, which are exposed from mold resin 115 toward the exterior, are external connection terminals of the power circuit respectively. For example, the high-voltage side of the direct-current power is applied to the external connection terminal 101 and the low-voltage side of the direct-current power is applied to the external connection terminal 103 to input the direct-current power, and alternating-current power is output to the external wire which is connected to the external connection terminal 102.
A surface of each element of the MOSFETs 107 and 108 shown in FIG. 7 is provided with a gate electrode 111, a region of the surface other than the gate electrode 111 is provided with a source electrode 121s, and a back surface of each element is provided with a drain electrode.
The source electrodes 121s of MOSFETs 107 are connected to a metal wire 105 that leads to the output terminal (external connection terminal 102), by wires (or ribbons) 109 which are made from aluminum or copper, the source electrodes 121s of MOSFETs 108 are connected to a metal wire 106 that leads to the low-voltage side terminal of input (external connection terminal 103), by wires (or ribbons) 110 which are made from aluminum or copper, and then the power circuit is formed.
The gate electrode 111 and source electrode 121s of each element are connected to a gate electrode terminal 113 and a source electrode terminal 114 by a bonding wire 112 which is made from aluminum or gold respectively, they are connected to a control circuit (not shown) which is disposed outside the module, and then control required for inverter operation is performed.
Meanwhile, in FIG. 7, the wires 109, 110 and 112, which are connected to each MOSFET, are formed in equal length and the same form so that the parasitic inductance may become equal. Furthermore, the arrangement of the metal wires 104, 105 and 106, the gate electrode terminal 113, and the source electrode terminal 114 is designed so that the routing of the wires 109, 110 and 112 may become short.